Passion Fruit
by Wobsie
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are in a...relationship. At least, a relationship on Sanji's part. Zoro is impotent. Not that it's putting a strain on the relationship or anything. They're still doin it, it's just not very fun for Zoro. But things can change, especially when you eat strange aphrodisiac fruit. Warnings: Yaoi, Sanji x Zoro, lemon, masturbation, and general cuteness
1. Chapter 1

_OHMYGOSH MY FIRST SANJI X ZORO STORY, THIS IS GROUND-BREAKING YOU GUYSSSSS_

But seriously, oh my. I have loved this pairing since—I don't know—FOREVER, maybe? The first doujinshi manga I ever read was Sanji x Zoro on a site called animephile. I don't know if that site is still running because it was _very _perverted but it was great for yaoi doujin.

I'm seriously dreading writing a summary for this. Seriously, who likes writing those freaking summaries?!

I proudly present the first fanfic of my favorite manga and slash pairing. I call it:

**Passion Fruit**

* * *

The harsh slap of flesh against flesh. Quick, guttural gasps that echoed faintly around the room. Laying there, taking it, and wondering why. The pain buzzed around him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd been counting the palpitations; he knew they weren't good if he wanted to stay in shape. A thud. Five. As he felt the hardness of another man's penis repeatedly penetrate him, he found himself drifting off, hoping it would be over soon, so he could finally get a bottle of sake.

The thrusts became slightly more erratic, and then there was no pattern to them at all. The other man sped up, losing his rhythm. Deciding to speed things up, Zoro lifted his hips and shoved against Sanji, allowing him deeper access as the blonde came to completion. With on final harsh exhale, Sanji emptied himself into his crewmate, his whole frame shuddering.

"Zoro…" he breathed as he finished, slumping over the still form of the swordsman. It was all routine. Every couple of days, Sanji would approach Zoro with lust-filled eyes silently telling him what was to come. Zoro would dutifully obey, and follow the cook into some recess where they wouldn't be discovered. He'd let himself be fucked, waiting for Sanji to be satisfied with him, then go back to his normal life until the next time he felt that intense gaze.

"Zoro, oh God that was great." Sanji shifted, his softened cock still inside the first mate. "I can hardly keep myself together when it comes to you. " Sanji smiled warmly down at the other, and then creased his brow. "I wish I could tell what you were thinking." He sighed, running his hand through short green locks of hair.

Zoro grunted in reply, gently shoving the cook off of him. He stood and stretched, pulled on his haramaki and pants and left the room, distracted by how much he'd have to train to make up for lost time. It wasn't Sanji's fault Zoro wasn't into sex. In reality, the swordsman imagined the other man was extremely good at love-making. It was just that there were more important things—like becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

Sanji, however, could apparently only think with his dick. Really the first mate had no idea why the swirly-browed weirdo had such a fascination with him. If the cook really wanted to blow off steam Zoro knew for a fact that Robin would have been more than happy to help him with that. She'd even approached Zoro asking if he needed release. She did it to look out for the crewmates, in her own weird way.

Another problem was that Zoro was somewhat… impotent. Alright, it was a big problem. Sanji knew about it too, yet he was always trying to get a rise out of him. Literally. Yet every time, there was nothing. The impotency had been for as long as he could remember—perhaps it started with Kuina's death. Maybe afterwards, Zoro wasn't particularly "active" at that age. All it really boiled down to was that he couldn't get it up for his life.

In the back of his mind, Zoro wondered what it was like to climax. Sanji seemed to love it quite a bit—everyone he'd over heard speaking of it made it seem like the most amazing thing in the world. Even better than booze, he'd heard one particular drunk at a bar say. He definitely found that _hard_ to believe. Zoro also wondered why he let Sanji go down on him. The green haired man certainly wasn't getting any release out of it. But maybe, in a weird way, he liked it.

Maybe he liked Sanji. Maybe he liked the way Sanji looked at him, the face Sanji made when he came, the feeling of Sanji lips devouring his. But Zoro would push that aside and think about something else, like how much he would like to sleep.

But everything changed after a day like any other, if it weren't for that weird fruit Usopp had brought back from the market.

* * *

I have already written the second chapter, and it's a longgggg one. I'll upload it when I remember to. A helpful reminder is reviews, reviews… those look rather attractive in my inbox. :)

What did you think? Should I change the title? I'm totally up for suggestions.

Alright, I'm out,

Da author,

~Wobsie


	2. Chapter 2

Really great reviews guys, and I completely agree. Zoro is a lot more of uke than Sanji. I am a pervert.

I consider this story complete. However, I will continue it if I receive a writable suggestion. You can _PM me or post reviews with your ideas_. :3 Otherwise the story will be posted as complete. I'll give it a month most.

Love this chapter, guys! I worked my butt off for it! (Sorry for taking so long to post, I've been meaning too but I always forget which laptop each work is on )

**Passion Fruit 2**

* * *

It had been a normal, even mundane day. The Thousand Sunny had shored on a new island, and the crew had filed off in different directions leaving Sanji and Zoro to watch the ship. The cook, a pervert as usual, took this opportunity to pleasure himself inside of his drowsy shipmate not once, but three times. By the time the rest of the Strawhats arrived back on board, Sanji was singing and in a fantastic mood; whilst Zoro was so exhausted he didn't even wake up in time for dinner.

By the time the swordsman woke up the sun was setting and a lively game of tease-the-Chopper had started. He rolled over and stared up at the sky, watching the sun glare softly through Nami's tangerine trees. He felt incredibly relaxed, almost glazed.

Sanji came outside, spouting nonsense at Nami and Robin before handing them a fancy fruit cocktail. He gave the rest of the gang a less fancy version, before heading towards Zoro. He crouched down next to him and blew out on his cigarette. "Are you awake?" Sanji asked smiling.

Zoro turned and looked at the cook's face. It gleamed, undoubtedly due to the early rendezvous in the back room of the kitchen. He saw the warmth behind his blue eyes, and found that it was more beautiful than the sun he'd just been admiring. Zoro turned away, he couldn't bear to look. "Yeah, I'm awake, twirly-brow," he gruffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ever in a good mood, Sanji only laughed at the insult. "I made you this," he said, picking up the last parfait from the platter.

"Yeah, you made one for everyone," Zoro leaned up and sat forward, happily taking the fruit from the lanky man. He speared a piece of a weird fruit with a lime green skin and an orange flesh and popping it into his mouth without a second thought.

"Yours is special…that strangely colored one is new. I didn't give it to anyone else because it's green and spiky—like you." Zoro glared at Sanji as he ate another. Even though the reason was stupid the fruit was good, really good, so good that Zoro felt warmer just from eating it.

"It's great, here, try it," the marimo mumbled through a mouthful as he lifted his fork to Sanji's mouth. The cook gleamed and ate the fruit offered to him.

"Usopp bought it from a shady looking vendor. I'm glad to know that it's not poisonous," Sanji laughed and stood back up. "See you later, moss-head." Zoro frowned and watched Sanji collect the dishes from his crewmates. He felt good. Really good. A weird good, actually, Zoro didn't remember feeling this good before.

He stood up, and stalked off towards the shower room. He felt Sanji's eyes follow him as he left. It was weird, but he was suddenly hyper-aware of the other's gaze. By the time he reached the bathroom he was hot. He turned on the sink faucet to cold and splashed water onto his face. He studied his reflection in the mirror—his face was bright red and dripping, and his mouth was slightly ajar as he breathed heavily.

_What is this?_ He didn't understand what was happening to him. He felt so warm, so warm and so good, as if there was something wonderful just under his skin that he didn't know what to do about. Slowly he lifted his sword hand and touched his chest, right over where his heart thudded against his chest.

The contact made his heart skip a beat. Zoro inhaled sharply and let his hand trail down his torso. Lower, and lower until his hand rested below the line of his haramaki. Suddenly he was too hot. He grabbed the clothing article and pulled it over his head. His shirt was in the way too. He unsnapped his sword belt and set it gently to the floor.

Next were his black trousers, which he slipped off slowly due to the sensation the fabric created against his skin. He felt his skin rise with goose bumps and he rubbed his arms furiously. It was then he noticed where the feeling was the strongest. His penis, previously only used for obligatory reasons, stood straight and straining against his stomach.

Zoro knew what to do to staunch the urges flowing through him. Sanji did it inside of his… he did it around the green haired man quite often. Friction was the only way to achieve release. Timidly, he started to do something he'd never done before—masturbate.

He started by taking his hand and rubbing the side of his dick, and upon the amazing feeling it created he took the rest of the flesh into his hand and began moving his hold up and down.

As the pressure built from somewhere in his stomach, his hand moved faster. Soon he was gasping and his eyes were falling shut. His hips fell against the wall and he leaned against it as the strokes became increasingly more intense. Yet it wasn't enough he wasn't there, and it didn't seem like he was going to release without the something he was lacking.

He wanted Sanji, oddly enough. He wished Sanji were there to talk to him and kiss him and this time when the handsome blonde's lips were around his penis there would definitely be a reaction. Zoro wanted to feel the cook's…

He was suddenly aware of what was missing. Zoro glanced down to his unused left hand warily. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, movements becoming more urgent with each passing second. He wet his pointer and middle finger and snaked the arm around behind him, slowly feeling the cleft between his ass cheeks.

Suddenly sure of himself he plunged the fingers in, and had to hold back a shout. It was great—honestly and completely great. The feeling of having something inside him and his hand around his shaft made him light headed, he was almost there. So close, so close…

For the first time in his life Zoro came. He came hard, shooting multiple shots of semen as his hand slowed with each thrust. "Sanji," the big man groaned, eyes closed and mouth open. After a moment Zoro's head became slightly less clouded, and he realized that his dick hadn't wilted in the slightest. He frowned, perturbed but also elated because that meant he could once again orgasm, and he found the feeling addicting.

It was then he felt the presence of another person. Sanji stood in the doorway of the bathroom, flush and sweating as he stared at the man before him. There was a clear outline of the cook's cock against his black pants.

"Zoro," he gasped, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, "finally."

* * *

Manufique! C'est finite. This took quite a while to write, honestly. I wrote the beginning sex scene months ago, came across it on my computer, and felt compelled to finish it.

It was FUN. I hope I kept Zoro's manliness in there…I hate it when authors diminish the uke's masculinity. That's the best part of yaoi, honestly.

You know, I could do a follow up chapter to this very easily. If I get the feedback, I will. And I don't mean 5 reviews, either. I also notice things like number of follows and favorites as well.

Signing off!

Da author,

~Wobsie


End file.
